An axially acting clamping device is used for fastening roll rings on roll shafts. It acts between two annular abutments, of which at least one is removable for the fitting of the roll rings. They are as a rule formed by a shaft collar on the one hand, which is connected in one piece to the shaft, and by a threaded ring on the other hand, which sits on a shaft thread (U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,598, U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,705). When the shaft is subjected to a bending stress at the location of the threaded ring, the thread does not bear uniformly over the entire circumference but mainly on the bending pressure side of the shaft. Since this side rotates, the thread is subjected to an alternating stress, which may lead to failure.
The object of the invention is to provide an arrangement which is more able to cope with the stress than a threaded ring.
The solution according to a preferred embodiment of the invention comprises a roll arrangement having a roll shaft and at least one roll ring which is clamped thereon between two annular abutments of which at least one is removable. The removable abutment is formed by a split ring which is supported on a shaft collar and whose parts are held by a fixing ring surrounding them. This fixing ring is expediently prestressed, in particular shrunk in place. For fitting purposes, the outside diameter of the shaft collar, on which the split ring is supported, should be smaller than the inside diameter of the roll ring.